Camp Rats
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: What happens when the rats get invited to a camp out? Will they glitch? Reveal their Bionics? Or save the day? This is an absolutely hilarious story of the rats at camp. Takes place before You Posted What? My first fanfic. Helpful criticism welcome. Please rate & review.
1. Chapter 1

"I have some news!" called Bree, coming up from the lab.

"If it has nothing to do with me, than I am not listening." said Leo, who was sitting on the couch playing video games with Adam and Chase.

"Then it's a good thing it does," muterred Bree. "Anyways," she spoke up, "You know that campout everyones talking about? Guess who got invited?!"

"Like I said, not involving me, not listening!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "We all got invited! Are you listening now?"

"I sure am!" Adam exclaimed.

"How long is it?" Asked Chase.

"A whole week!"

"Davenport isnt going to let you go. You know that, right?" Chase said.

"I am sure we can at least try to talk to him." Leo replied.

"Yeah, and we have Tasha on our side!" Bree said happily.

"Ha!" Chase scoffed, a smirk on his face, "How much ya wanna bet this isnt gonna happen?"

"Fine then! If you win, I'll give ya five bucks. But if we win, you have to come with us." Leo said smugly. "Deal?"

"Deal." Chase agreed.

And it was settled.

A Few Hours...

And Much Boring Stuff Later...  
**Donalds POV**

"Alright! Fine! You can go!" Donald exclaimed. The kids had been grilling him for the past four hours, trying to get his permission. Finally, he had hid out in the lab, working on one of his inventions, where Leo then cornered him. After twenty minutes of "Please? Pretty Please?" and peanut butter breath, and several minor electric shocks from him distracting me, I caved.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Leo bolted upstairs to spread the good news.

Silence. Ahhh...

"NOOOO!" a scream from Chase broke the silence. "I don't want to go!"

And then laughter from everyone else.

But then silence once again settled and I got back to work.

"Donald! Time for dinner!" Tasha's voice rang out.

I just couldn't catch a break today. I sighed and trudged upstairs to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree's POV**  
The bus pulled into the unloading area with a hiss. "We have reached our destination of Sandy Oaks Summer Camp. Please exit the bus in a single file, one row at a time." The driver said into the speaker.

"I am so excited!" I squealed. Like a girl. Right into Chase's ear.

"Ahh! Bionic hearing here!" Chase whined.

"Right! Sorry!" I winced. "I'm just so uptight! This is our very first campout! What if we glitch? What if something goes wrong? What if there's a mis-"

"Oh, just stop worrying!" Leo interrupted. "This may be your first camp, but it's my fifth year. I have a lot of experience, so you can ask me anything." he bragged.

"Ok, can I ask you something then?" asked Adam.

"Sure."

"Can you BE QUIET!?"

Leo put on a sour face and looked out the window. Quietly.

Finally, it was our turn to get off the bus. We went and grabbed our bags then lined up for check in, where we got our cabin asignments. I was in the Wildflower cabin, Leo and Chase were in Birch, and Adam was in Spruce.

By the time we had gotten settled in and unpacked, it was time for lunch. Our cabin block all met up in the Dining Hall, where they were having pizza night. Leo, Janelle, Caitlin, Chase, Adam, Owen and I grabbed a table and started eating.

The Dining Hall was made up of logs, and had picnic tables each covered with a red checkered table cloth. By the front, there was a porch overlooking Lake Monteray. In the middle of the room were some buffet stands holding food. And at the back of the room was a giant fire place.

"What should we do first? There are so many choices! Kayaking, ziplining, water skiing, tubing, fishing, hiking, rock wall, pool, water park, ropes course, archery..." said Leo, who was beginning to run out of breath.

"We have all read the pamphlet, Leo." Chase sighed.

"I am probably going to spend most of my time in the Art Nook." Owen said proudly.

"Who would have guessed." Adam muttered under his breath.

Owen frowned.

"I'm going ziplining after this. Wanna come, Bree?" Caitlin asked.

I nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun. What are you doing after this, Chase?"

"Adam and I are going kyaking. Do you and Janelle want to come, Leo?"

Leo glanced at Janelle. She nodded. "Yeah, count us in."

All of the sudden, a familiar voice rang out. "Attention, all of you pimple poppers. It's your job to clean up your hog messes. You heard me, now move! If you leave your plates or silver ware I will track you down and make you fork over some cash!"

Leo's eyes went wide, a slice of pizza halfway to his gaping mouth. "W-was that P-Pe-Perry?! What is Perry doing here?!"

"Hey Dooley! Fancy seein' you here. Whats your little band of hobos doin out here?"

"We are at summer camp. TRYING to get away from it all. But apparently most of it caught up to us. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I work summers as a camp cook. You'll be in here with me every meal time. Get used to it." And with that she waddled off, yelling at a group of teens to pick up their silverware.

Leo gulped, finally eating his slice of pizza. Camp just went from great to ok. I felt kinda bad for him.

We picked up our meal remnants and headed to our activities, careful to avoid Perry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's POV**

After we had gotten our kayaks and gear, we walked down to the lake and launched them. Leo had been camping before, so he knew how to kayak. Chase, being a genius, was quite fluid in it. But then there was me and Janelle. We were complete beginners, but caught on in about an half hour

"Who wants to go out to the middle of the lake?" asked Leo.

"Sure! Sounds interesting." said Janelle. Chase and I nodded our agreement.

As we began to paddle out, I began to fall behind. I could use my super strength to catch up, but Davenport had said NO bionics, unless there was an emergency. But it couldn't be THAT obvious, could it? I was about to find out.

I dipped my paddle into he water, pulling back hard on it. Over and over I repeated the same motion, gaining speed with each stroke. Soon I was passing Chase, who looked at me with shock, anger, and terror all in one glance.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled, forgetting about Janelle. "Davenport said no bionics! There are too many people who could see you!"

"In the middle of the lake? Come on, Chase! How obvious is it?"

"Very! According to my chip, you are doing a good 25 MPH and gaining!" suddenly, he remembered Janelle. He turned around quickly, only to see her standing there gaping at us. "Or at least I'm guessing." he said, giving a guilty laugh.

"What do you mean 'bionics'? What do you mean 'chip'?" she asked nervously, "And don't lie to me. I will know."

**Leo's POV**

I just sat in my kayak, silent. How could this happen?

Chase spoke up. "Uhh, don't take this the wrong way, but you weren't supposed to know this."

"Yeah, so I guessed. But first, what am I supposed to NOT know?!"

"Leo..." Chase asked

I nodded, took a deep breath, and began. "Adam and Chase...are, uh...bionic."

Janelle's eyes were huge. "S-so they have speicial abilities?"

"Yeah, I have a high intelligence, forcefield, and molecular kinesis." Chase winced.

"So...that is..." she asked

"The ability to move objects with his mind." I replied.

"And Adam has super strength, laser vision, plasma grenades, a blastwave ability, can breath underwater, and slightly below average intelligence." Chase said.

"Yeah, I see that last one a lot." Janelle nervously laughed. "So... what about Bree? Is she bionic too?"

"Yes." I answered. "She has super speed, vocal manipulation, and super agility, which means she can jump super high and stick to walls, etc."

"Cool!" she said. "What do you use them for?"

"We go on missions, and Leo is our Mission Specialist." Adam spoke up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked, turning to me.

"Imagine what would have happened if I had told you, and you ran to the authorities and told them about us. I was just trying to protect them."

"I see. Well, this has been quite an afternoon! Who wants to go get a snack?" She said, smiling.

We all agreed, and headed back to shore.

**Bree's POV**

"Okay, are you ready Bree?" Caitlin called over the noise of the machinery.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I called back.

We were getting ready to run and jump on the zipline, which was almost a mile long.

I wasn't nervous, but Caitlin was about ready to wet her pants scared.

"Maybe you should go first!" she yelled.

"But I can't! You have to go in the order looped onto the main cable!"

She sighed, but began to get a running start, and jumped into the air.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Whoever is next may now go." the operators voice crackled over the intercom.

I ran and jumped into air, soaring over the bushes below. The wind rushed through my hair, and I began to pick up speed. It almost felt as if I were flying! I began to catch up to Caitlin, who was screaming her head off. Way to ruin the moment!

All too soon, it was over. We both landed on the wooden platform that was at the other end. The operator at this end began to unhook us.

As we walked down the wooden steps, Caitlin was shaking with excitement.

"That was AWESOME!" She screeched.

"That's not what you said at the top." I mumbled under my breath.

She rolled her eyes. "I can still hear you, Bree."

"Do you want to go get a snack?" I asked.

She nodded, and we began to walk towards the vending machine area, where we met up with my brothers and Janelle. They seemed to be in a good mood, that is, until Chase pulled me aside.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, thankfully. Adam was using his super strength while we were kayaking. I started yelling at him, and Janelle found out about our bionics."

"What? Is she freaked out?"

"No, she agreed to keep our secret. She actually thinks it's pretty cool. So we will have to tell Davenport tonight. Also, she might ask you some questions, so be ready."

"Thanks for the heads up." I smiled.

And with that, we returned to the group and finished our snack.


	4. Chapter 4

After an dinner of sloppy joes and chips, we decided to just hang out on the beach. Owen had finally come out of the Art Nook and was chatting with the boys. Leo was abnormally quiet after his second encounter with Chef Perry. Caitlin was on the deck suntanning, so Janelle I were talking.

"So you and your Bros are bionic, huh? That's why you guys were 'homeschooled' all your lives." she asked.

"Yep, we lived in the basement up until Leo moved in and discovered us. Then Mr. Davenport let us go to school with him."

"Wow! Did you each have your own room?"

"Sorta. We each have our own capsule."

"Capsule?"

"Yeah. Because we're bionic, we have to sleep standing up in a capsule. It sounds awkward, but you get used to it after awhile."

"Wait, so if you have to sleep in a capsule, what will happen if you don't? I mean, you certainly don't have one here."

"We glitch. But we'll be fine without them as long as we don't use our bionics."

"What does glitch mean?"

"We uncontrollably use our bionics."

"Oh."

The sun was begining to set, sending off beautiful orange and pink ripples of color accross the water. The sky was a painting of every color of the rainbow. And in the middle of it all was a fiery ball of orange - the sun.

Caitlin had come down from the deck, since it had become too dark to tan. "I don't know about you guys, but it's geting kinda late. I'm turning in."

"Yeah, it is. And I'm pretty tired from the bus trip. I think I'll turn in too." Chase yawned.

"Not so fast!" a voice called out.

Leo's face paled noticably. "What is it now, Perry?"

"That's CHEF Perry to you, Dooley. Anyways, there's a night scavenger hunt tonight. You have to meet in the Rec Room for instruction."

"Why are you being so nice and trying to keep us out of trouble?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I'm not. It's really dangerous. Last year, one kid fell off the zipline platform! But every year SOMEONE goes to the hospital!" She cackled and walked off to go make someone else's life miserable.

"Great!" Leo mumbled.

**Chase's POV**

It was dark when we finally made it to the Rec Room. We all got seats together in the front row.

"Alright! Welcome to the 2014 Teen Scavenger Hunt! Each team's goal is to find the three objects mentioned in the riddles. But there's one twist: no flashlights, or battery-powered light sources alowed. You may now pick five members for your team. Go!"

There was a lot of chatter as people moved around to go find their teamates.

"Adam, Bree, we're together. Leo?" I asked.

"Big D said I have to look out for you guys, so I'm in." he answered.

"Ok, that leaves one spot open on our team." Bree said to me.

"Can we pick Janelle?" Leo asked.

"Sure. She would be perfect since she 'knows'." I told him.

"Ten second count down!" the announcer called out.

"Hurry and go get her!" Bree barked at Leo.

He hurried off to find her.

"..7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" the crowd chanted.

Leo emerged from the chaos, leading Janelle by the hand. They sat down next to the bionic trio, awaiting further instruction.

"Alright! Here's the first riddle: I'll keep you afloat,  
Should you fall off a boat.  
You may begin hunting in 3...2...1...go!"

The mob of teenagers swarmed over to the exit, pushing to get through. Our group just stayed put, waiting for the chaos to end.

Using my intelligence, I had already solved the riddle. "We are supposed to look for a life jacket." I whispered to my team.

"Wow! How did you figure that out so fast?" Janelle asked in awe.

"He's a stuck-up know it all." Adam answered for me.

I rolled my eyes. "I have super intelligence, remember?"

"Oh, right. I still havn't gotten used to all that yet." she smiled.

"My point still stands." Adam said in a sing-song voice to Bree, who snickered.  
"Be right back!" called Leo, who had already started running toward the boat house.

He was back in about five minutes, a life jacket held tightly to his chest. It took a little while, but slowly the rest of the teams filed in one by one.

"Okay! Team Davenport takes the first round!" the announcer said. "There will be a tie breaker between the three winning teams. The next riddle is:  
Eat me hot, eat me cold.  
But do it fast,  
For I am soft, and easily grow mold.  
3! 2! 1! Go!

"Bread. Bree, super speed over to the kitchen and grab a slice of bread, but hurry!" I told her, already having figured out the clue.

She stifled a laugh. "Hurry?! Look at who you're talking to!" she walked out of the room, but started speeding after she was out.

She was back in 2 seconds flat. "Here ya go." she said, dropping it into my lap.

In about ten minutes, everyone had returned and was ready for the next riddle.

"Another point for Team Davenport!" the announcer said, clearly surprised. And the final riddle:  
You use me to make decor,  
Wreaths and trees, for Christmas."

I already had the answer.

"3! 2! 1! Go!"

The teens stampeded out of the room.

"Bree, can you super speed us to the woods?" I asked my sister.

"Sure! Follow me!" she said, jogging to the door and out into the night. We all followed. "Grab on!" she called to us.

"You might want to hold on tight." Leo said to Janelle, who looked unsure. She nodded.

"Next stop, the woods!" Bree called, speeding into the night.

It took us about 1.5 seconds to get there. When we did, Janelle looked blown away. Literally. Her usually frizzy hair was even frizzier and had leaves and twigs stuck in it.

"Ok, next time you do that, remind me to keep my mouth shut!" Janelle exclaimed to Bree while spitting out some bugs in her mouth. We all had a laugh.

"Adam, use your super strength to break a branch off of this pine tree." I told him. "Not too big, though. We don't want to hurt the tree."

"Aye-aye, Mission Leader!" Adam snickered. He broke off a branch, and we all connected for the ride back. We got there before everyone else.

"Wow!" the announcer exclaimed when all the other teams had returned. "For the first time ever in Sandy Oak history, we have a team that won all three riddles! Let's give a hand to Team Davenport!"

Everybody politely clapped. When the applause had died down, we were given a prize: free snacks from the vending machine for our stay at camp.

**Back at the cabins a little while later**

**Bree's POV**

It was 11:32, and Janelle and I were waiting for the signal that it was time to video chat with Mr. Davenport. We had all decided that it would be best if Janelle came with us so she could reassure Davenport that she would keep our secret.

We weren't supposed to have phones at camp, but one of the deals that Davenport had made with us was that we had to bring them. The solution: Tasha sewing zippers into all of our pillows where we could hide them. We kept them powered down until we needed to use them.

Speaking of which, these beds were SO comfortable! This was going to be my first night in a real bed, and I was going to enjoy every night here until we went home. It was going to be hard to go back to sleeping standing up in a capsule.

**Janelle's POV**

I just couldn't get over todays events. Adam, Bree and Chase were bionic! How AWESOME!

There was a scratching on the window. The signal. Bree and I creeped out of bed. Time to face the Davenports.

****Authors note****

My first cliff hanger! *cue evil laugh* Don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. I just wanted to say thanks to the people who are following me and have commented. It means a lot and gives me some support. : Daphrose: Thanks for catching that typo! I proof read like 3 times, but I never caught that! :) Also, (and this goes for every chapter) I do not own Lab Rats :D 


	5. Chapter 5

After the girls had met up with the boys outside, they quietly ran to the back of the boathouse. It was the only place they could think of that was away from the cabins and bathrooms.

It was a beautiful night. The wind whispered through the trees, sending ripples accross Lake Monteray. The moon was full, and lit up the woods. The woods echoed with unseen creatures and insects who were buzzing their songs.

As they neared the shed, they were extra careful to not draw attention from anyone who might be walking around. They ducked around the structure and under a large maple tree that looked out over the moonlit water. Chase began to pull up the Skype app on his phone.

**Bree's POV**

Davenport was going to kill us. We had leaked our secret. ON THE FIRST DAY! He was not going to be happy. Chase's screen showed that Davenport had picked up on the other end. It blinked 'Connecting...'.

"Hey guys! What took so long for you to call me?" He asked. "I've been waiting for the past hour!"

"Sorry! Surprise scavenger hunt. We won, though!" Chase smiled proudly.

"You didn't happen to win because of, oh, I don't know...Bionics, did you?!" He exclaimed, staring intently at the screen.

"Maybe." Adam replied. He leaned back to Leo. "Saved it!" Leo rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. What are you guys thinking? Using your bionics without your capsules will cause you to glitch!" He yelled.

I winced.

"Would you mind keeping it down a bit? We aren't supposed to have phones here, remember?" Leo said.

"Well, at least you haven't revealed them to anyone." Davenport sighed.

"Heh-heh, yeah, about that..." Chase laughed nervously.

He swung the phone around so that Janelle was on the screen. She smiled guiltily and gave a little wave.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he cried indignitly.

So Chase repeated the story of their kayaking 'adventure', with Adam popping in every now and then.

"But, she agreed to keep our secret." Chase finished.

Davenport let out a sigh. "So, despite all that, are you guys doing okay? It's really quiet over here. Eddy is loving it."

Leo, Chase, Adam and I all let out a groan. "Of course that evil emoticon is the only thing happy over there." I mumbled.

"Oh, that's not true. Tasha and I are enjoying it, too." He replied.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Tell her it won't be amazing once she has to do all my chores." he muttered.

He sighed. "Well, it's getting late. You guys should get to bed. See you tomorrow."

We all said goodnight and started back toward the cabins. As we were walking past the Dining Hall, a loud scratching noise interrupted us.

"What was that?" Janelle whispered.

"I don't know. Stay close." Chase said, walking toward the source of the noise - a dumpster.

We all followed him, staying by as instructed. "Stay here." He whispered, and motioned for Leo to follow.

The pair creeped close. Leo was the first to peek in. He let a gasp.

"Is it aliens?" Adam asked in a scared voice.

"No, even worse!" He sputtered.

I grabbed Janelle and Adam, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

"I-its...its..."

"Me!" called out a high, raspy voice. "What are you and your little tribe doing out here at night, Dooley?"

"Perry! We were, uh, just out on a walk. We umm...heard an owl." I sputtered, answering for Leo.

"A better question is, what are YOU doing here?" Leo exclaimed.

"My favorite pastime: dumpster diving. I found a retainer last week and got $20 bucks in reward money. You never know what goodies you'll find in here!"

"You never really do." Chase smirked sarcastically.

"Later, Dooley and Associates. Gotta dig all the good stuff out fore' the raccoons come."

She dove back into the trash heap, mumbling about her good fourtune.

"I don't know what's more repulsive - the dumpster, or the diver!" Leo exclaimed.

We all laughed, and headed back to the cabins to sleep.

**The next morning, nobodys POV**

A bugle sounded, waking everyone up. The day was rainy, so the bionics, Leo, Janelle, Owen and Caitlin headed to breakfast in raingear.

Chef Perry looked really tired, and didn't smell that great. In fact, she probably shoudn't have worried about raccoons getting to the garbage. The skunks beat them to it.

The food wasn't great, either. The sloppy joes had come from cans, so Perry didn't really have to cook, rather just heat it up. Eggs, however, had to be cooked fresh, and were full of cat hair.

Delicious.

Over breakfast, Owen somehow talked everyone into coming over to the Art Nook to make tie-dye t-shirts. It was fun, though a little messy.

By lunch, the rain had cleared up. The group contemplated what to do over bowls of chicken noodle soup. Luckily, it was from a can.

"I say we go tubing." Adam said excitedly. "I can't wait to push this guy off!" He punched Chase in the shoulder.

"Oww!" Chase yelped.

"Nah, let's do the ropes course." Caitlin said.

"No way! Let's go for an educational hike in the woods and learn about diffrent plant and animal species!" Chase exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Sounds fun. Except for the whole educational part. Just a hike sounds nice." Janelle spoke up.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bree asked the group, minus Owen who had finished his soup and was en route to the Art Nook.

**Author's Note**  
Time for a little poll! ;) What should they do next? Whatever they choose, a little surprise guest will pop up! Who? I'll give you a hint: His name starts with an 'S'! First one to figure it out gets a shout-out on the next chapter! Oh, and I don't own Skype, either. :)


	6. Chapter 6

"On second thought, tubing sounds kinda fun." Caitlin said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it is getting hot outside." Leo nodded.

"I'm with them." Janelle added.

"I guess we're going tubing!" Bree exclaimed happily.

"Oh, no! This is not going to end well!" Chase mumbled, but nobody seemed to notice. They all too caught up in their plans.

**Chase's POV**

Really? Tubing? Come on, Adam! I never even wanted to come here, yet here I was, being towed into a dangerous sport.

Literally.

It was Bree, Caitlin, Leo, and I in the tube. It was a four person tube, shaped like a giant doughnut. We all sat on the side with our feet in the center, which had a bottom.

They had three diffrent kinds of tubes here: two that were flat and had handles. Those could fit two people. And there was one that was like a giant hotdog that could fit four people. That was Adam's favorite. Then there was the one that we were now riding in.

I tightened my life jacket. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok, do you know the hand signals?" the boat driver, Steve, asked.

I did, but everyone else shook their heads.

"Thumb up, speed up. Thumb down, slow down. Hand over head, return to dock, and both hands over head means 'I'm ok'. Any questions?" he asked.

No one answered.

"Ok! Here we go!" he pushed the tube away from the boat. Steve then returned to the wheel, where he then gunned the engine.

"Whoohoo!" Bree yelled, clearly enjoying herself.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, clearly scared.

Leo just sat there laughing, though I'm not sure if it was because he was having fun, or mocking me.

Caitlin just screamed with joy.

We went around a turn. It felt as if we were going to tip.

"I'm going to DIE!"

I would have put up my hand to signal 'slow down', but I didn't want to go flying off. So I just stayed put, my teeth chattering with fear, hoping for the best.

And then it was over.

Steve pulled us in alongside the boat. "So, how was it?"

"Awesome!"

"Let's do it again!"

"Extreme!"

"Horrible!"

Steve gave me a weird look. "Right..."

Caitlin looked a little bit sea sick. "It was awesome, but I think I'll head in."

"Ok. Just give me a second." He maneuvered the boat close to shore. "Now just hop in the water and swim for it."

Caitlin just hopped in the water and swam the twenty feet to shore. When she got there she waved and headed for the boat house to put away her life jacket.

"Janelle and I are next!" Leo called. They both hopped onto one of the two person tubes. They pushed off, and the boat began to pick up speed.

I have to admit, it was a lot funner from this end.

It was a smaller tube, and it hit EVERY wave. The pair was tossed around like rag dolls.

By the time we pulled them in, Janelle's frizzy hair was water logged, and Leo was a drowned rat.

"Our turn!" Adam cried.

What does he mean 'our'?

He grabbed me by the handle of my life jacket and threw me onto the tube.

"Adam! What are you do-" I was silenced with a mouth full of water as Adam jumped in. He grabbed on to the tube and gave a thumbs up to Steve, who gunned the engine.

Soon we were racing along the water, a look of terror plastered on my face.

Bree pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. "This is so going on my page!"

We went into a tight turn.

"This is your stop!" Adam told me.

"Wha-!" I didn't have time to finish as Adam gave me a shove into the swirling white water.

Under water, my vision turned deep green. But it quickly turned red as I shot up for air.

'Commando App Engaged'.

**Bree's POV**

I watched Chase come up for air. That was a good move on Adam's part.

"Watch it, ya incredible hulk!" Chase growled at Adam, who was a good distance away on the slowing tube.

Or, rather, Spike did.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" He roared.

Janelle looked at me oddly. "What's going on?" she whispered so Steve couldn't hear.

"Chase's Commando App turned on." I proceded to explain it.

"Then Adam's in trouble!" she exclaimed. "Look!"

The boat and tube had stopped, giving Spike a chance to catch up. Adam was swimming as fast as he could toward the boat ladder.

"Spike's back!" he screamed "HELP ME!"

"Leave me out of this!" Leo exclaimed, running to the front of the boat.

By now, Spike had caught up to the boat and was climbing up the ladder. Adam was hiding in one of the seat compartments, which opened up for storage.

"Where is that mule? I will not rest until I find him!" he roared, looking at the engine. Adam took this opportunity to dive overboard and make a break for shore.

Spike noticed and followed suit.

"What's with the nerd kid?" Steve asked.

"Anger issues. Excuse us!" Bree grabbed Leo and Janelle and jumped over board, following Spike and his prey, who had now reached shallow water.

The trio watched in horror as Spike grabbed Adam and hurled him onto the sand.

The lifeguard blew his whistle. "No rough housing!" Spike turned around.

"Watch it, cherry pop!" Spike shot back, referring to his red appearal. The lifeguard shrank back in both shock and fear. Spike turned back to his victim, who was still sprawled out on the sand.

Adam got up and ran for his life, with Spike in hot pursuit.

By now, our little group had made it to shore, with me chasing after Adam and Spike, the latter of which was trying to hit the other with a kayak oar. Don't ask me where he got that.

Leo and Janelle were way behind me.

Suddenly, Spike fell to his knees. He lowered the paddle and looked at it confused. Adam was still running.

I caught up to Spike.

"Was I in Commando Mode?" He asked with shock.

"Yep. Adam pushed you off while we were tubing."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Well, you threw Adam on the sand, insulted the lifeguard's taste in clothing, and stole that poor kids kayak paddle. Yep, that's just about it."

He sighed, and began to clean up Spike's mess.

***Author's Note***

So, that was my attempt at writing Spike. Hope I wasn't too off! So, I said that I would give a shout out to whoever figured out the special appearance. And so, in a statement I've never said, and she's never heard, my mother is the winner! Yep, our whole house is Lab Rats fans. Just goes to show you're never too old. Seriously, even my grandma gets a kick out of it. :) No lie. And yes, that that shout out was courtesy of Horace from Mighty Med :) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo's POV**

After our encounter with a wild animal (coughSpikecough), we just lay on the beach, drying off from our swim. The sun was warm, and the birds chirped happily.

Chase had apologized to the lifeguard, who now watched us like a hawk. I was positive we were now on his bad side.

He also apologized to the kid, who wasn't too happy about having his kayak paddle ripped out of his hands by a rampaging beast. His words, not mine.

That episode behind us, we looked forward to brighter camp days, ones without Spike popping in on the fun.

Just as we were getting ready to head back to the cabins, the dinner bell rang. We all met up in the Dining Hall for Taco Tuesday. Chef Perry, unfourtunately, was called upon to demonstrate cooking skills.

I'm pretty sure half the meat was wet cat food. And not just because of the taste. I saw her wheeling in a couple value packs of the stuff in, and cardboard boxes and cans out. Flaky tuna flavor.

Needless to say, that was one interesting taco.

At least we got churros for dessert. Which were thankfully from a frozen package. (For those of you that don't know, churros are a Mexican doughnut shaped like a stick rolled in cinnamin-sugar. Alot of people in MI don't know what they are, so just to clarify)

After dinner we went to the ropes course. All of us had fun, even Owen, who only came along 'to get a new perspective on the world'.

Whatever.

Except, we discovered that Chase is scared of heights.

He got sick on the tight rope and hurled on a group of girls beneath the course. That all go to Mission Creek High. They screamed and ran off.

Maybe Adam was right and Chase would be single the rest of his life.

After that, there was a bonfire. We all went and had s'mores. Nobody went near Chase.

News sure travels fast around here.

The whole camp nearly died of laughter when Chef Perry had too many s'mores. As in 17.

We all turned in early, it had been a big day, especially for poor Chase. He had been dragged into this.

Just goes to teach him not to gamble.

Davenport let us slide on calling him. Instaid, he just sent us a text. He said Eddy had been a pain in the butt, no questions asked.

We went to bed before 9:30, long before anyone else even entered the cabin.

Sleep.

Ahhhhhhh...

*The Next Day*  
**Chase's POV**

I groaned and rolled out of my warm, soft, comfy bed. It was almost nice enough to make up for yesterday.

I said almost.

The birds chirped and the wind lightly rustled the grass. It was a beautiful day, too much so to be ruined on a 'fun' camp activity.

Maybe we could do something simple, like the water park, or a hike. I would talk it over with them at breakfast.

At breakfast, we were lucky enough to have cereal. That is one thing I never thought I would say.

"I say we let Chase pick what we do today because of what happened yesterday." Janelle said.

The whole table nodded their agreement.

Except for Adam.

"Let Chase pick!? That's like letting a two year old change their own diaper! It's going to get messy!" he complained. "Wait, check that, it's going to STINK!"

I rolled my eyes. "How about a hike?"

"Sounds good! I could sketch wildflowers." Owen said.

Everyone chorused their agreement.

"Then, after lunch, we could go to the waterpark." I suggested, looking at Adam.

"And I'm in!"

It was settled.

**Bree's POV**

"Ugh! You already have that one! Can we move on now?" I complained, watching Owen sketch another flower in his book.

"This one is positioned diffrently." he replied matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

We had been hiking for the past two hours, and in that time we had barely walked a mile out of the three mile trail. If we didn't hurry we weren't going to make it back to lunch, which was in an hour.

Caitlin, who was badly sunburned, had stayed back at the First Aid for a cream to put on it.

I sighed. "Ok, but last one! If we don't hurry, we aren't going to make it back for lunch."

He finished drawing and packed up his supplies. He showed his sketch to Chase.

"Wow! That is a great picture of Rudbeckia Hirta." he exclaimed.

"Cut the scientific lingo." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Also commonly known as the Black-Eyed Susan."

"Nerd." Leo snickered to Janelle.

"I can hear you!"

"Oh, yeah! You have bion-" Leo clamped a hand over Janelle's mouth.

"Yes, he has very good hearing." Leo finished for her.

She nodded. "Sorry." She whispered.

Forty-five minutes later, they still had a mile to go.

I pulled Chase aside. "We aren't going to make it back in time for lunch. What should we do?"

Chase sighed. "I know. If we skip it, the only food we have is our vending machine passes. But it's not like we can just fill up on that till dinner. If only we all had your speed! Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked, annoyed and hungry.

"You super speed back, get food and we have a picnic here."

"That's a great idea!"

"Well, I am a genius."

"Don't push it."

"Right." He said quickly.

"Go distract Owen. It's not that hard. Just find a flower." I told him.

"On it!" he ran off.

As soon as Owen had begun sketching, I super sped to the Dining Hall and grabbed some food. It was chips and sandwiches. Then I sped over to my cabin, grabbed a sheet, and ran back to the trail.

Owen was still drawing.

"Wow! You take a long time to sketch! In the time you were drawing, I was able to run back and grab food." I told him. He seemed to believe me.

We all feasted on ham and turkey sandwiches with bbq chips. Luckily, Adam had a quart of lemonade in his backpack. No idea where he got that.

After we had lunch, we continued on our hike. The last mile only took about an half hour.

When we got back, we grabbed our gear and headed to the water park.

The water park was made up of four sections: the pool, the slide, the splash pad and the hot tub.

We decided to play Marco-Polo.

Chase, who used his bionic hearing, was never it for more than ten seconds.

After that, we ran through the splash pad. It was ice cold!

We went and hopped in the hot tub to warm up.

"I maked a contest!" Adam said.

"The correct grammar would - you know what, it isn't even worth it." Chase mumbled.

"Anyway, my challenge is who can go down the slide the fastest." Adam finished.

So, we spent the rest of the afternoon racing down the water slide.

"Fifteen minutes till the water park closes." a voice crackled over the speakers.

So far, I was in the lead with speed, followed by Leo.

But Adam was bent on winning his own contest.

"Allow me to show you how it's done ladies." He drawled to me and Leo.

"Hey!" Leo yelped.

He used his super strength as he grabbed on to the bar at the top. He swung under the bar, giving himself a head start.

But he wasn't the only object careening down the slide at a high speed.

When he had used his strength, he had ripped the pole off its bolts.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said to the lifeguard.

The same lifeguard that we had made angry yesterday.

We were banned from the waterpark for the remainder of our time at camp.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole waterpark incident behind them, the teens continued to retire into the cabins for the night.

Around 8, the girls woke up, followed 20 mins later by the boys. After much debating over breakfast, they decided to rent a foam pad and just hang out at the lake.

"Chase and I will grab the pads and meet you guys down there." Adam volenteered.

The rest nodded and proceded to lay out their towels on the sand. The two bionics jogged up the beach to rent the pads, which were huge slabs of foam used to lay docks. The pads were painted with a rubber-like paint and were durable enough to hold up a few people without losing buoyancy.

"We'll take two mediums, please. Oh, and two hours each." Chase told the salesman.

"That'll be forty." he replied ringing up the rental.

"But the sign says 5$ an hour."

"Yeah!" Adam piped.

"Supply and demand. You want 'em or not?"

"I'd rather go for not!"

"Suit yourself." he walked out to another wing of the stand.

Adam looked at his brother. "Now how'll we get them?"

Chase shrugged and scanned the sign. "The sign doesn't say anything about extra for busy days."

"Hey, you're right! Even I can see that." he frowned. "And that means what again?"

Chase sighed. "It means that he's trying to cheat us. Let's go find another employee."

So after another half-hour of searching for a worker they got their foam pads.

"We're back!" Adam sang out from under his mat, which was held up by one hand.

Bree looked up from her book. "Finally! What took you so long?"

Chase sputtered from under his. "T-the guy tried to c-cheat us."

He collapsed and the mat fell on top of him with a _thunk_.

"'An I 'ave a lil' 'it o' 'elp?!" Chase called out. Translation: _Can I have a little bit of help?!_

Adam used his free hand to free his brother. "There you are little girl!" he gave a cheesy smile.

Chase spit out a mouthful of sand. "Haha." he laughed dryly.

Leo ignored him. "Let's get those in da water!"

The teens played in the water all morning, flinging each other off the rafts and trying to see who could stay up the longest.

A few minutes before their rental time was up, there was a plume of smoke rising from the direction of the dining hall.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a bonfire today!" Leo scratched his head.

"That's because there isn't." Bree replied.

Chase used his bionic vision to zoom in. What he saw was the hall on fire, people running out and screaming.

He gave his brother and sister an urgent look.

Bree looked at her friends and told them that they needed a minute. As soon as the three were back on land behind some trees, Chase filled them in.

"We've gotta help! What if there are people inside? The nearest fire department is miles away! They won't make it in time!" Bree burst.

Adam nodded his agreement.

"Here's what we're gonna do..." Chase explained how Bree could use her speed to put out the fire while he and Adam got everyone out.

Bree sped ahead of them and started putting out the fire while Chase and Adam went inside and tried to find people.

"Adam!" Chase coughed through the smoke. "Can you see anything?"

"If anybody were to see anything it would be you, genius!"

Gradually the boys became aware of a dim orange glow from ahead. The fire was coming from the kitchen and moving slowly outwards.

Focusing on hearing, Chase was able to hear a muffled cry from further in the building.

Telling his brother to go left and keep searching, he took the right and followed the cries to a storage room. There he found that the fire had barred the door with a flaming log. He quickly removed it with the help of molecular kinesis.

Using his magnetism app Chase was able to turn the handle and get into the room. Once in he found a teenaged girl. She had black streaks all over her face and skin, and she was begining to lose consciousness.

He grabbed her and carried her into the fresh air, leaving her with some counslers.

Adam rushed through the smoke, straining to hear for cries of help. Turning into a room, he spied a boy no older than 11 passed out from the smoke. Hefting him up off the ground, he turned and headed outside. By now the paramedics had arrived and he handed him over to them.

Bree was speeding around the building. She had been for the past 20 minutes, waiting for her brothers. She hoped it was putting out the fire, because it was giving her a major headache.

As far as she knew, nobody had seen her. The thick black smoke directly around the building provided a great cover, but she hoped it wasn't being blown away by her breeze.

At last, she heard sirens in the distance. She stopped running behind the building and came jogging out as if she had no idea what was going on.

The fire department pulled up and was surprised to find that the fire was well contained. They pulled out their hoses and had it out in around a half hour.

*O*

_Epilogue_

Needless to say, all campers were sent home after the fire. Chef Perry made it out okay, but her cooking _was _the reason it had burned down in the first place.

In her court case, she pleaded not guilty. Her testimony? Quote:"How was I supposed to know that just because the can of beans said Extra Hot doesn't mean you have to cook them extra hot?"

The Adam and Chase were hailed as heroes for saving the two kids from the fire. Bree wasn't because, well, she couldn't leak her super speed. But she wasn't too bummed.

Partially because at the party for them she:

A.) Replaced their punch with tomato juice and Sprite

B.) Put trick candles on the three foot tall cake

C.) Placed brown crayons in all the Tootsie Rolls

The Tootsie Rolls were Adam's idea. He said the party needed it's own personal touch. He also hacked into the cake order so that there was a large rubber rat on top.

A year later, after the world found out about the bionic trio, a new dining hall was built. In their honor, it was named The Davenport Diner.

It was a greater moment for Donald than the kids.

At Bree's request, the camp hired professional cooks. Now instead of 'tacos' the camp serves steak.

Real steak.

Two years later, the Davenports returned to camp. But this time, it was a lot less eventful.

**I am SO sorry I took this long to update. I've been on a major case of writer's block, but I did complete it! **

**Check out some of my other stories, too! I'm kinda busy getting started with homeschool, but I try to update any of my stories every 2 - 3 days.**

**Once again, SO sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed it, though!**


End file.
